SerDes (serializer/deserializer) devices allow the transmission of data over a single differential pair instead of a parallel bus. A SerDes transmitter takes a parallel set of data bits (i.e., a data word) and converts it to a serial stream of bits for transmission over a single differential pair. The SerDes receiver reconstructs the data word from the received serial bit stream.